1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device that has a structure in which sub pixels are individually closed, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has a structure in which an organic light-emitting layer in a functional thin-film shape is inserted between an anode and a cathode, and the OLED is a device that emits lights while electrons and holes are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer, the holes being injected from the anode and the electrons being injected from the cathode.
The OLED is classified into a passive matrix type using a passive driving scheme and an active matrix type using an active driving scheme. In the case of the passive matrix OLED (PM-OLED), anodes and cathodes are respectively arranged in columns and rows, scanning signals are supplied from a row driving circuit to the anodes, and in this case, only one of the rows is selected. In addition, data signals are input to each pixel in a column driving circuit. The active matrix OLED (AM-OLED) controls signals input to each pixel by using a thin-film transistor and is being widely used as a display device for reproducing moving pictures because it is suitable for processing enormous signals.
Currently, RGB-independent deposition of a top emission type is being widely used so as to implement the AM-OLED with low power consumption and high bright room contrast ratio (CR) properties. In the RGB-independent deposition, patterning is performed by each color to be emitted by using a micro metal mask during manufacturing processes, but it is difficult to apply the RGB-independent deposition to a large device due to precision when the metal mask is aligned or due to sagging that occurs because the size of the mask increases. An inkjet scheme that is another RGB-independent light-emitting layer forming scheme which has an advantage that it may be used for a large substrate, but it needs to first secure material properties because the properties of the current soluble material are worse than those of a material for deposition. There is also a laser induced thermal image (LITI) technique that independently transfers the light-emitting layer disposed on a donor film with a laser, but it has a drawback of decreasing the life of the OLED.